


Mutante y Orgullosa

by Obsscure



Series: Festival de Ciencias - 2ª Ronda [4]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Community: cienciasftw, Drama, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Fest, Gen, Prompt Table, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven está cansada de esconder su mutación. Charles realmente no le comprende.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutante y Orgullosa

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Tema #04: [_Camuflaje_](http://i667.photobucket.com/albums/vv34/bunnies_farm/Tablas/CsFestR02TBImgBiol04.png) de la _Tabla B/Imágenes (Biología)_ en la segunda ronda del _Festival de Ciencias_ , para la comunidad [cienciasftw](http://cienciasftw.livejournal.com/)

  


Una hermosa mutación.  
Perfecta. Favorecedora. Única.

Raven pierde la cuenta de las ocasiones en que escucha a Charles elogiar los atributos triviales de las mujeres con las que coquetea. _Es que tus ojos. Tu pelo. Tus lunares. Tu boca. Tu escote. Tu dedo meñique del pie_. Y está tan celosa que antes de apartarse como lo hace normalmente cuando Charles aborda a la incauta del día, se acerca y le arruina la noche.

_¡Mira, tú también tienes heterocromía!_

Y Charles se ahoga con la bebida horrorizado ante el asomo de la peculiar pupila de Raven. La noche no mejora si Charles se molesta con ella, pero le queda el sabor amargo de una victoria mal habida. Y está dolida porque Charles dice que es bonita y un buen partido, pero no la mira a ella de verdad, sino a la envoltura falsa que se esfuerza por perfeccionar y se rasga como una prenda mal hilvanada ante el menor estallido emocional. No es que desee a Charles para ella y no es que no le ame, pero es su única familia y su condescendencia le pone enferma.

_¿Te gusto?_  
 _¿Así, azul?_

El mundo es injusto porque se acostumbra a desear a príncipes azules pero las princesas no tienen buenas opciones. Y Raven tampoco es una maldita pitufina.

A veces las cosas buenas son inesperadas, igual que las dudas y las opciones. Hank promete ayudarla y Erik, el magnético recién llegado dice que ella ya es una criatura perfecta, y Raven se impresiona porque Erik la mira como nadie lo ha hecho, excavando entre las capas, hurgando entre las escamas para decirle lo que siempre esperó: que no necesita cubrirse. Cuando llegan Angel y Armand, Sean y Alex, se completa el mosaico de adolescentes mutantes y por primera vez se siente normal porque Sean le celebra su poder y Angel le muestra con ademanes amables que es preciosa como es.

 _Quiero que me llamen Mystique_ , se define. Por un tiempo sueña que ha encontrado su lugar en el mundo, que tiene un propósito.

En ocasiones las mejores decisiones le rompen el corazón a la gente que se ama. La playa es tan inapropiada para decir adiós que no tarda demasiado en aferrarse a la mano de Erik y marcharse.

La huella de Raven en la playa permanece lo que el viento tarda en barrerla. Mystique se yergue ese día mutante y orgullosa.

~▣~


End file.
